The present invention relates to anti-sway apparatus for use in a vehicle, and more particularly, to such apparatus employing yieldable coupling between two beams extending transversally of the vehicle's long axis.
Anti-sway devices for use on vehicles, such as trucks, trailers and the like are known in the prior art. One type of conventional prior art anti-sway apparatus employs a torsion bar which becomes torsionally loaded in response to vehicle swaying. Anti-sway apparatus of this type are generally ineffective in controlling low-angle vehicle sway. Also, the anti-sway characteristics of such apparatus are generally preset by the constructional characteristics of the torsion bar used. Further, repeated torsional bending limits the lifetime of a torsion bar, necessitating bar replacement or repair.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an anti-sway apparatus which substantially overcomes the above-named problems associated with prior art anti-sway apparatus.
More particularly, it is an object to provide anti-sway apparatus which produces a relatively large resistance to small-angle vehicle sway.
Another important object of the invention is to provide such apparatus wherein the resistance to vehicle sway can be adjusted according to vehicle load.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus which is easily mounted on a truck or trailer.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus which is relatively maintenance free.
The anti-sway apparatus of the present invention is designed for use on a vehicle, such as a truck, trailer, or the like. The vehicle includes an elongate frame structure carried conventionally on an elongate wheel-mounted support structure. The apparatus includes a rigid beam connected to one of the vehicle structures, substantially transversally of the frame structure's long axis, for shifting angularly with the structure to which it is connected, and substantially vertically with respect thereto. The beam is yieldably coupled to the other vehicle structure for resisting angular movement of the frame structure about its long axis with respect to the support structure.
In an embodiment of the apparatus intended for use in a trailer, the rigid beam is pivotally connected to the trailer frame, for substantially vertical movement relative thereto, and for angular movement therewith. The rigid beam is yieldably coupled to the trailer axle by an elastic belt encircling the beam and the axle.
In an embodiment of the present invention designated for use in a truck having powered rear wheels, the rigid beam is connected to the truck's rear axle structure, for vertical shifting relative thereto and angular shifting therewith. Further included is a second rigid beam which is rigidly secured to the truck's frame structure, substantially transversally of its long axis. The two beams are yieldably coupled by an elastic belt.